Cursed
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette was a loving girl who loved to help others but then she fell for a vampire. Once he turned her she became something horrible, something evil. A witch curses Marinette. When she dies she will be reincarnated and her purpose will be to find Adrien and to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed**

Chapter 1

1600's There was a girl named Marinette. She was a very beautiful girl. Everyone in the village loved her. She would do anything to help everyone then one day a woman came up to Marinette. The woman said "Marinette you will be the evil of the world, you will destroy villages, you will torture peoples souls, ruin lives." But Marinette stood there and laughed at the woman's nonsense.

"I everyday help people. I save lives and shall never hurt others." Marinette walks away ignoring the woman's warning.

One day she was strolling threw the village and met this guy. His name was Adrien. He was this dashing young man with blond hair and green eyes. They instantly fell in love with each other. They started hanging out everyday and Marinette was finally happy. But Adrien was some sort of devil. He began to feed on her then erase her memory of it then one day he confessed.

"Marinette I need to tell you something. My darling… I am a vampire" Marinette laughed.

"those creatures do not exist." Then Adrien showed her that he was speaking the truth. Marinette was a little scared at first but then she wasn't. She still loved him. On Marinette's 18th birthday Adrien decided to turn the girl. They were in Marinette's bed room making out when he decided to feed his blood to Marinette. Marinette drinks his blood then he snaps her neck.

Hours go by then Marinette wakes up on her bed. Adrien brings in a girl and pushes the girl over to Marinette. Marinette smirks and begins drinking from the girl's neck. Marinette keeps drinking unable to stop then she kills the girl. "that was amazing" Marinette smiles.

Marinette and Adrien decide to go on a rampage and drink the blood of all the villagers and burn down every home. They enjoyed the sound of their screams but then Adrien decided it was bad. Adrien wanted to stop but Marinette kept going. Marinette wasn't the same girl he fell for. Marinette travelled to other villages and burned them down too killing and drinking everyone's blood.

One day the woman who warned Marinette about being evil turned up. She saw that the girl was finally the evil she saw so she cursed Marinette. Once Marinette died, she would be reincarnated without her past life memories and her purpose would be to find Adrien and kill him. Marinette laughed thinking this woman was an idiot.

A month went by and Marinette was hurting a lot of people. One day Adrien went up to Marinette. He kissed her and whispered in her ear. "we shall meet again" then he stakes her in the back. Marinette gasps for air then cries softly. She falls to the ground. Adrien holds her in his arms. He cried looking at her. Marinette smiles softly and whispers.

"thank you Adrien"

"I love you Marinette"

"I love you too" then she dies. Adrien holds her cold dead body and cries.

"goodbye my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every many years Marinette would be reborn. She would live her life but once turn 18 her destiny to kill Adrien would kick in but every time she would either be turned into a vampire and slaughter many people or get killed before she killed him.

The year is 2018

Marinette is at collage. She just turned 18. It's her first day and she starts bringing her stuff into her dorm. She walks in and sees a girl. The girl smiles and walks over to Marinette. "you must be my new roommate I'm Alya."

"Marinette" Marinette smiles softly.

"well its nice to meet you Marinette I hope we can become friends"

"same" Alya helps with her stuff. "thx Alya"

They unpack and Marinette lays on her bed. "been such a long day I'm so nervous for my first day of class tomorrow"

"you will be fine and I'm here for you girl." Marinette smiles at Alya then they both fall asleep.

Threw the night Marinette has a dream of this monster who had blond hair and green eyes. He killed her then she woke up in the middle of the night "oh it was a dream" she sighs and falls back to sleep.

Next Day. Alya wakes Marinette up. "girl we got to get to class in an hour" Marinette groans and looks at Alya.

"but I don't want to" Marinette frowns. Alya rolls her eyes then pushes Marinette off the bed. They both laugh. "you're mean Alya"

"oh shush u love me" Alya goes to put books in her bag. Marinette stands up and gets ready for class.

After class.

Alya and Marinette walk out of the class. "ugh I don't want to do this now. I hate collage" Marinette frowns. Alya laughs.

"it was your first class how about we go and chill at a café or something."

"ok let's go"

They head to the café and Marinette accidently walks into someone "oh sorry sir" She looks at the guy. He is so cute. His blond with these beautiful emerald eyes but he looks familiar. "um sorry but have we met?" The guy looks at her and shakes his head.

"I don't believe we have I'm Adrien by the way."

"I'm Marinette oh and this is my friend Alya." Adrien thinks to himself _it must be her I can not let her become that monster again._

"well we better get going" Alya looks at Marinette. Marinette stares at Adrien.

"I'm sorry but are you sure we don't know each other? You just look so similar" then she remembers her dream last night. "wait I dreamed about you ever since I turned 18 I see you in my dreams"

"uh I have to go" Adrien walks off.

"you dream about him. Really Mari? Got to be creepy" Alya laughs. Marinette rolls her eyes then they go to the café. They sit down and have a coffee.

Adrien goes back to his place and picks up a photo of him and Marinette and sighs. "I miss her…"


	3. Chapter 3 (The End)

Chapter 3

It was night time and Marinette kept turning back and forth in her bed. She was dreaming about the guy again. His eyes would turn red and he would have these fangs then he would suck my blood. His like a vampire but those don't exist…right? Marinette woke up and checked the time. It was 3 in the morning. She decides to go for a walk since she couldn't go back to sleep.

She starts walking outside and bumps into this guy. Then the guy asks me. "what are you doing out this late?"

"just going for a walk I can't sleep."

"yea same I'm Nino by the way"

"Marinette" She smiles at him.

"well it's nice to meet you Marinette" They start walking then Nino stops. Marinette looks at him.

"you ok Nino?" Nino smirks then goes close to her. Marinette starts to feel uncomfortable then Nino grabs her and bites into her neck. Marinette screams then pushes him off her.

"how are you stronger then me?" He walks up to her looking mad then Marinette runs off. Nino runs after Marinette sinking his teeth into her neck again then Adrien runs over and snaps Nino's neck.

"you shouldn't be out this late" Adrien crosses his arms. Marinette looks at him feeling a little scared.

"are you both vampires?" Adrien nods. Marinette picks up a stick and points it at Adrien. "keep those fangs away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you Marinette I do though need you to kill me"

"why?"

"because only you can kill me I can't die unless it's by your hands and I'm sick of living."

"why do I have to kill you?" Marinette looks at him confused.

"because of the curse."

"what curse."

"every time you die you become reborn when you are 18 the curse for you kicks in you have to kill me and well I can't die unless you kill me because you just do ok." Marinette walks up to him.

"I don't think I can" Marinette sighs.

"fine" Adrien attacks her and reflex she stabs him in the heart with the stick. Adrien smiles. "I love you Mari" then Adrien dies. Once Adrien dies Marinette gasps her head is full of images then she remembers everything.

"Adrien" She holds him in her arms. "until we meet again my love…"

 **(yep this story sucked…** **)**


End file.
